


Routine

by JauneValeska



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Bart Allen knew what to do every schoolday. Struggle through assignments and ignore the comments.  Let them hurt him so he could be Kid Flash.  Then one day he breaks and goes home to Barry.  What happens?





	Routine

Bart wanted to run away. He wanted to use his speed and run away to actually enjoy himself instead of being stuck in school. He would get work he would struggle through. Teachers who called him special and talked slowly or avoided talking to him at all. 

Classmates were worse mocking and bullying him. He would have the guys calling him a little kid or assume his sexuality because of the pictures he hung up. It was just Bart hanging out with Wally, Jaime, and Tim. Calling him slurs and putting notes in his locker. Or belittling him for not liking sports or for not saying disgusting things about female heroes. Bart told on them early on and nothing really happened. 

The girls however were the worst. Not just the popular ones but really anybody who was angry or saw Bart as a target. Bart would be called a little kid for wearing Flash hoodies, and something snatched from him. Bart had to hide just to eat his lunch. Couple times Bart was even shoved in a locker and beat up. Retaliating once got Bart suspended. He would be called things horrible things if he reported anything. 

 

But what happened that day caused him to end his routine. He got concerned while trying to leave the hell hole after struggling through texts.

" Alex look I gotta meet someone later can you just let me-" Bart felt someone yank his hood over his head then be shoved against the wall. " One of the geezers or maybe your daddy that didn't want you? " 

Bart felt something snap before he felt nails digging into his arms. " Look at him maybe he tried to use a razor but it was too dull. Look st the scarred scardy cat." They ripped off a sleeve shortly before he began to bleed. 

" Let me.go." Bart was begging then he heard the clicks and camera flashes when he pulled his hood off. He couldn't wipe away the tears before Alex smirked holding Bart's picture of Wally ripping it in half. 

Bart held back tears and gathered what he could tuning them out and going to the Allens. He looked like a mess.  
Luckily only Barry was home. " Bart what happened? "   
" School wasn't crash. Couple girls. ..did this. I've been going through some hell at school. They do this all the time. I'm weak. It was a routine. I followed it and let them do this. Teachers knew I was weak, I wasn't smart and they let it happen. " Tears went down his face. " I don't have anybody there. " 

" Your not weak. Your not dumb your a good kid who doesn't know about the present. Get changed up and I'll make a couple calls Bart. I am not letting you stay there. It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl hurting yiu should have some help."  
" Thanks Barry. " Bart said hugging him. " Your so crash. " In the next few days Barry hsd assault and harassment charges pressed against the girls. Also the staff faced some for letting it happen. Bart was taken out of public school and taught at the Watchtower. Barry became closer to Bart who realized he didn't need to keep his pain hidden all the time.


End file.
